


Winter

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Christmas, Letters, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells me she is "A beautiful and graceful young woman but rather frisky and forceful in bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

I despise winter. I hate snow. I hate wind. I hate having to wear gloves, beanies, scarves, and giant parka jackets. I hate having to put snow chains on my car. My hot chocolate never turns out as good as your's. I add everything you do. But it still tastes like plain hot chocolate. Maybe it's not the ingredients. Maybe it's just the satisfaction that someone else made it that makes it taste wonderful. I hate winter.

Jess is spending Christmas with us. I'm thinking of going up to New York to visit Balthazar and his new girlfriend. He tells me she is "A beautiful and graceful young woman but rather frisky and forceful in bed."

I'm still thinking.

Would you like me to send you your Christmas presents or save them until you get home? Perhaps I will send you a little something and save the big stuff. 613 days.

I hope you call on Christmas, even if you just call your parents and Sam. They would love to hear from you.

 

-Cas


End file.
